


Let Me Save You... One Last Time

by Daemon_By_Night



Series: Danganronpa: What went wrong? [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon LGBTQ Character, Despair, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Horror, Man are we in for a wild ride, Mercy Killing, Mind Games, Monokuma doesn't look like a bear, Mostly when bodies are discovered, Psychological Horror, Swearing, a lot of it, he got a re design, murder mysteries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_By_Night/pseuds/Daemon_By_Night
Summary: Here begins the tale of Danganronpa: Poisoned Hearts16 students, hand picked by Hopes Peak Academy for being the very best at what they do, come to the academy, not expecting anything to go wrong.Everything definitely went wrong.16 students, pitted against one another, forced to kill each other for the despair of it.16 students, numbers lowering.. one.. by one.. by one...16 students, realizing not everything is as it seems16 students, whose the mastermind?17 stud e n ts, Why is there one more?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Danganronpa: What went wrong? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Why did we take a trip to a campsite?

**Author's Note:**

> Lets begin this tale, shall we?  
> I'll write trigger warnings at the beginning of the chapter, if I believe there are any. (Please, let me know if something triggers you so I can write it)
> 
> Trigger Warnings: None

[Start D.E.S.P.A.I.R(1)?]

[Y]/[N]

**[Y]**

=== _Starting D.E.S.P.A.I.R(1)=_ _==_

[Load Protagonist?]

[Y]/[N]

**[Y]**

_===Loading Protagonist... **Shika Yamada** ===_

[Load Info File?]

[Y]/[N]

**[Y]**

_===Loading Information on **Shika Yamada===**_

✧Name: Shika Yamada  
✧Nicknames: Shi-Chan, Ka  
✧Gender: Female  
✧Age: 16  
✧Birthday: January 18th  
✧Super High School Level/Ultimate: Ultimate Hip Hop Dancer  
  
  
 **『 𝒜 𝓅 𝓅 𝑒 𝒶 𝓇 𝒶 𝓃 𝒸 𝑒 』**  
  
✧Hair Style: Wavy Shoulder-Length Blue Hair  
✧Eye Color: Brown  
✧Height: ~160cm   
✧Other Notable Details:   
✧Outfit(s): A black & white tank top, with a faux-fur jacket. Black leggings with a white stripe on the left leg, black sneakers.  
✧Accessories: Grey Gloves

P̶̯͆ḙ̸̀r̷̼͋s̵͙͊o̴͉͗n̷̫̑a̵̪̒l̸̦̈́i̶̳̋t̷̙͛y̶̘̏.̷̜͋E̸̦͒X̷̹E̶͍̓ ̴̰̿ẉ̷̚a̶̳̎s̴͈͘ ̸̙̐c̸̰̋ọ̵͌r̶̤̍r̵̤͆ǔ̶̬p̵̨͋t̴͙͗e̴͉͊ḍ̶͆.̷̹̓ ̸̦͗

[Reload?]

[Y]/[N]

**[Y]**

E̸̩̽r̶̘͠r̴̯̚o̶̲̔r̴̝͆, U̶͔̓n̸̼͒a̴̻̽b̷͇͘l̸̥͘e̸̻͠ ̷̣͝t̷̺̏o̵̤͌ ̶̫̂l̷̛̯ỏ̸̱ä̴̪́d̵̰̋

.

.

.

Starting **_~~The Game~~_**

**_~~.~~ _ **

**_~~.~~ _ **

**_~~.~~ _ **

**_~~BEGIN~~ _ **

* * *

I'm here.

Finally

Hopes Peak Academy.

Wait...

whats...

**_happening?_ **

* * *

I groaned, sat up, and took in my surroundings. It, from a quick glance, appeared to be some sort of campsite/woodland forest place. Two people were chatting animatedly with one another, by an unlit fireplace.

_Why were we here anyways? Weren't we supposed to be in a classroom? Or a gymnasium?_

"Hey! She's awake!" Someone called out, walking towards me, the one that they were chatting with, following close behind.

"Took ya long enough, fucker." This came from a girl with black hair and green highlights, a leather jacket, and ripped black jeans. I could just barely make out a striped shirt underneath her jacket. On top of that, she wore a choker, and had a (what I assumed to be) an instrument case. I didn't know what instrument though. The girl took notice of where I was looking, and smirked. "Ya wondering what I'm keeping in here? Nothin' dangerous, I assure you. Just an electric bass." 

"Ah- I see, um,--"

"OOH! I should tell ya my name huh? Well, It's Mila Adachi, Ultimate Bassist. Truly a pleasure to meet you." She gave me a small bow. "And you are?"

"I'm Shika Yamada, Ultimate Hip Hop Dancer. It's a pleasure to meet you Mila". I bowed back, before turning towards the male, who wore an odd sort of formal attire. He wore a tucked in white shirt, with a blue tie, which to me was normal for looking formal, but then you got to his pants, which were some type of sweat-pant, jean thing. His hair was blond and curly, thrown haphazardly into a small ponytail. He smiled awkwardly at me when I looked at him. 

"Sorry... I'm Ishida Akahoshi, Ultimate Linguist. It's nice to see you up and about.. You took the longest out of.. I think the 16 of us to wake up." 

_I was the last to wake up? What does that mean?_

"What do you mean by that, Ishida?" 

Ishida tilted his head, and began to explain, "Well, remember how you, upon entering the school, passed out?" At my suspicious look, he started frantically waving his hands around. "I didn't do that! I don't think Miss Mila did either! I'm just saying, that the both of us passed out when we went through the threshold of Hopes Peak, we collapsed-- therefore I assumed that all of us students experienced the same thing... Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not. Sorry... It's just... we're not where we should be, instead we're at what looks to be a _campsite_ of all places. To top it all off, there's not a single adult here, from what I gathered!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Hey..." Mila glanced around. "Now that ya say it.. Ishida, we neva saw anyone who looked remotely like a teacher wake up here, am I correct?"

"No..." Shock over took his once-calm features, eyes widening in shock. "ARE WE STUCK HERE FOREVER??!??" 

"Geez! Calm yaself buddy! We surely ain't completely doomed. Maybe one of our classmates is the Ultimate Camper or Wildlife Explorer or sumthin'." 

I nodded, acknowledging what Mila told us. "Did you guys see where everybody else went? We should probably introduce ourselves to the remaining 13." 

Mila nodded her assent, and began poking Ishida, who hadn't moved for the last couple minutes while we were talking. "Hey, hey! Ishi-Ishi, pull yourself together man! We're gonna go introduce ourselves to more people!"

He nodded blankly, "I saw a group of four people head a little deeper into the forest. Lets go there first..."

We all nodded, and started heading towards the path that looked to head into deeper woods, which is when I noticed something interesting. _A... Camera? And a Monitor? Why are they here? I don't think they'll be able to function in a place like this, unless it's got some sorta wi-fi or something._ Pushing the thoughts of cameras and monitors out of my head, for now, I walked alongside Mila and Ishida. _I'll bring those up when we all meet up, or something._


	2. Into the Deep Forest We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shika, dragging Mila and Ishida along with her, find two more people, and a couple monitors and cameras. 
> 
> Seriously, Where's the Teacher?

"Uuuughh... I forgot how much I hate the woods!" Mila grumbled, as I, once again, helped her get over a fallen tree. 

"Just be grateful there aren't any bugs.. which is a little odd, if I do say so myself." Ishida grumbled-- who knew that one of the sweeter people I knew at this moment, could also get bored of Mila's whining about the outdoors. 

"But it's so boriiingggg" 

"Mila, please, for the love of everything music, shut up." 

At Ishida's last remark, I let out a little cackle, before noticing the woods fading and a clearing appeared in the distance, where I could just barely make out two people. "You know, Ishida, when you said you saw people go this way, I thought there would be more then just two of them." 

He looked offended. "Was I supposed to know how many people there were? I was worried for you! I only barely managed to get Miss Mila to stay as well! (So I had somebody to talk with...)" 

"Whatever. Lets just go introduce ourselves." I grumbled, walking over, dragging Mila over as well, who had been jumping around happily since there weren't any unfortunate annoying fallen sticks, rocks, or logs. 

"Wha-?! Hey! Lemme go!" Mila shouted.

"No." As I walked over, and the two people's features came into view, I also noticed another camera and monitor, hanging off of a pretty tall tree. One of the two was staring up at the tree, as if sizing it up for something. This girl had brown hair pulled into a braid, and wore a jean jacket, a dark blue shirt, and cargo pants. She wore work boots, and it definitely looked like she could stomp me dead if she really wanted. She was wearing an interesting type of glove. It covered both her ring and pinky finger, and it was only on her left hand. She had a bow on her back, but was missing arrows from her quiver, which was hanging off her left leg. "Um.. Hello?" 

The girl jumped, turning to look at Mila and I, "Ah! Sorry.. Didn't see you there. Say... weren't you that girl who that guy," The girl jerks her thumb at Ishida, "Was worrying over?" 

I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I.. oh, yeah. I guess. Anyways, I'm Shika Yamada, Ultimate Hip Hop Dancer, and this crazy punk is--"

Mila hit me in the arm, before wriggling out of my grasp, "I can introduce myself, stupid." Ignoring my cry of "ow!" Mila turned towards the girl, and held her hand out. "Mila Adachi, Ultimate Bassist, at your service." The girl took her hand, and shook it pretty hard. 

"Pleasure to meet you two! I'm Ryoba Najimii, Ultimate Archer." 

Oh. That explained the bow and the weird finger glove... and the quiver.. wow I definitely could've guessed this myself. But did I? No. "Ah." I answered smartly. "Over there, doing stupid panicky things, is Ishida Akahoshi, the Ultimate Linguist." True to my words, Ishida was running around in circles, waving his arms about. Clearly he still wasn't over the fact that there was no teacher supervision that we knew of. (Unless, of course, those weird monitors counted as teacher supervision).

"I... see. Well, in any case, it's a pleasure to meet you once again Shika! See you around, eh?" 

I nodded, before looking at the male on the other side of the clearing, who seemed to be watching Ishida freak out in amusement.

"He's the next one you're going to introduce ya self to, am I correct?" Mila asked, coming to stand by me, evidently done taking in the large tree that Ryoba had been looking at before we went up to talk to her. 

"Yeah, c'mon now Mila." 

"Yeah, Yeah. Just don't drag me again, ya hear?"

I rolled my eyes, before walking over to Ishida and the boy. "'Sup?"

"Hm? It's going okay.. I suppose. I'm not too sure why we're.. here," He gestured around the clearing, "But, I'm doing okay. Thanks for wondering." 

From what I could tell, he seemed very apathetic, and also confused, but who wouldn't be if you ended up in some weird forest-camp-place? He wore a black sleeveless T-shirt with the words "Drop it like it's hot" embroidered on it. It looked sort of like a band shirt, if I was being honest. He wore a couple necklaces and a neon green bracelet. The guy had gray baggy pants, with blue stripes on the side, and white adidas sneakers, that now had some dirt on the bottom parts of the shoes. He had brown hair, spiked up into a mohawk, with and had shades over his eyes. 

"I-I see. My name is Shika Yamada, Ultimate Hip Hop Dancer, and you are?" At my introduction, he seemed to brighten up, intrigued, switching his personality very quickly. 

"You're a Hip Hopper? That's so cool! Tell me, have you danced to any of my songs before?" 

"Your.. songs?" 

"Yeah! Uh, y'know like 'Talking with Fire'?" 

"OH! Yeah, that's one of my favorite to dance too." 

He beamed. "Awesome! Glad to know I have a fan here. I'm Taro Sakata, the Ultimate Rapper, and proud producer of several top albums!!" 

"Nice to meet you properly, Taro!" I was beaming, this guy was one of my favorite artists, even though I'd thought he'd be a little older than High-School age. "Also, I guess you've already met Ishida?" I pointed towards our resident Linguist, who was now intently staring at a tree, maybe still panicking.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, introduced myself while you and the bass girl were talking with Ryoba."

I nodded, then nudged Mila, who seemed to be in a dreamland of sorts "Introduce yourself, stupid."

"A-Ah! You're right! Yo, I'm Mila Adachi, Ultimate Bassist." 

Taro nodded, before turning away from us, "See you around, I guess. Go introduce yourselves to the other people around here."

I blinked. Just before he was excited and happy, and now he's back to not caring? What's with this guy? "Oh- Alright. C'mon Mila, Ishida, we're going to another part of this camp place."

"Aight." Mila nodded, before walking over to where Ishida was, and grabbed him by the ear, ignoring his cries to let him go, dragging him out of the deep clearing and back to where we started.

"Okay, where to now?" Ishida asked, after Mila let him go. (More like dropped him on the ground)

"What if..." Mila looked around, before settling her gaze on something. "We went to the beach?" 

"The beach?" 

"How do you know there's a beach?" I asked, before quickly dodging a stick Mila picked off the ground and threw at me. 

"There's a sign over there, idiot." 

"OOOH. Well, Beach it is then. C'mon Ishida." 

"Oooohhh... Fine, if I have to."

"You do."


End file.
